


40 with Logan/Patton

by im_too_anxious_for_this



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Human AU, Logicality parents, M/M, Swearing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, clown mention?, remus said like 1 swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 02:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20166970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_too_anxious_for_this/pseuds/im_too_anxious_for_this
Summary: Anon: 40 with Logan/Patton :)40- "the kids, they ambushed me" from prompts on tumblr (i cant find the post)





	40 with Logan/Patton

**Author's Note:**

> Anon: 40 with logan/patton- “the kids, they ambushed me” 
> 
> okay, this is short and fluffy. 
> 
> warnings: sympathetic deceit, sympathetic remus?, clown mention?, swearing

Patton walks into the living room, looking for his husband. Instead, he found a giggling Virgil and Roman. The five-year-old and 3-year-old then looked up at Patton and immediately ran away, still giggling. While Patton thought that his two sons bounding was amazing, he couldn’t but be suspect that this was linked to his missing husband. 

Patton walked down the hallway, following the sound of the giggling (to be honest, his boys weren’t that subtle) to De’s room. He walked as quiet as possible, not trying to give himself away. He poked his head through the door, and what he say made his heart melt. Roman, Virgil, Deceit, and Remus were all on top of Logan and they were laughing like that time when Remus gave roman a “makeover” when it was actually just clown makeup on. Anyway, Patton made his way inside and stood over the giggling cuddle puddle.

Smirking, Patton said, “Ah, so this is what you meant by ‘going to do work.’” Patton now got a better look at his husband, whose glasses were falling off his nose, his face bright red, and Patton just realized that their sons were also tickling Logan. Patton was so proud of his sons, he definitely raised them right. 

“The kids, they– they ambushed me,” Logan said while laughing.

Roman piped up, “Yeah! De made us hide in their closet while Pa helped De with their homework, and then-”

“We got him so fucking good!” Remus interrupted. Then there was a chorus of ‘Remus no’ then everyone breaking out in laughter.

“Hey Patton? Do you think you can help me up?” Logan asked, but then he saw the smirk on Patton’s face. “Uh oh”

“Why _sure _Logan,” Patton said with a wink. “Let me just–” Patton joined the pile, “just get in a better position to _help_ you Logan.” He adjusted himself so that he was right next to Logan. Logan just looked at him and sighed. The younger boys on top were all giggling at their fathers’ antics. 


End file.
